oasis_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Island Quests: Set 1
Return to ➽ ➽ Quest Directory ---- Do not build the Pyramid until you receive the quest asking you to! ' 'Mystery Island Quests: Set 1 Begin= *The first expansion - Mystery Island becomes available after you build the Shipyard |-|1| Trip to the Mystery Island= *Visit Mystery Island *Note: Click "World Map" icon in top right corner of the game window to travel to Mystery Island |-|2| Stores for Arouchi= *Have (10) Vegetables *Harvest Fruit from (20) Fruit Trees *Have (10) Fish |-|3| Returning to an Island= *Talk to Arouchi on Mystery Island |-|4| Rod is better than Fish= *Craft (1) Fishing Rod *Craft (1) Pot *Have (1) Frying Pan (Ask) |-|5| On the Way= *Talk to Arouchi on Mystery Island again |-|6| Territory Expansion= *Open up the new Island by crafting or purchasing the Totem-Rubeopteros. *Note: You can gather all the components and craft the Totem or you can purchase for 196 |-|7| On the New Place= *Clear (10) Weeds on Mystery Island *Harvest (10) Wheat on Mystery Island *Place (3) Earslaps on Mystery Island *Note 1: You will have to sell some to buy new ones if you already have the maximum amount of Earslaps. *Note 2: Reward = "Drawings the bungalow" |-|8| Preparing for Constructions= *Have the "Drawings for the bungalow" (Reward from Quest: On the New Place) *Get (20) Waterproof Wood (This drops randomly from the new Palms on Mystery Island) *Get (10) Moonstones (This drops from Spotted Stones found on Mystery Island or purchased in Market > Wild Nature) *Note: Wood and Moonstone are taken upon quest completion |-|9| Restoring Bungalow= *Restore the Bungalow |-|10| Strange Statue= *Explore the Statue (one of the broken statues on the island) *Talk to Arouchi |-|11| Present for Spirit= *Craft a present for Chinaco *Note: Chinaco Spirit Present is taken upon quest completion |-|12| Stocking Materials= *Get (50) Moonstones (This drops from Spotted Stones found on Mystery Island or purchased in Market > Wild Nature) *Have (20) Dye *Get (15) Nephrite Plates (Ask) |-|13| Little Dolphin in Danger= *Have (40) Fish *Note: Reward for this quest = a blue Dolphin |-|14| Careful Friend= *Place the Dolphin from your inventory into the water *Raise the Dolphin to Adult level *Note: Reward for this quest is the "Rare Amethyst" |-|15| Restoring Statue= *Click on the Chinaco Statue and restore it *Note: Reward for this quest = 3 Earslaps & 3 Rodentors |-|16| Mystery Chest= *Craft & Place a boat on Mystery Island water *Explore the Chest (Found in water on Mystery Island) |-|17| How do you open the Chest?= *Feed (15) Macetails @Neighbors *Fertilize (15) Fibralius @Neighbors *Hit Stones (10) times @Neighbors |-|18| Oil and Hammer= *Have (15) Oil (Ask) *Craft (1) Tongs *Have (1) Hammer (Ask) |-|19| Collecting Corals= *Catch (60) Parrot fish on your land or @Neighbors *Get (20) Corals *Note: Corals can drop from your Parrot fish or from Neighbors |-|20| Corals= *Craft the Head for the Coral Idol |-|21| Coral Idol= *Craft & Place the Coral Idol on your Mystery Island |-|22| Abandoned Well= *Clear (20) Weeds on Mystery Island (Buy some in Market > Wild Nature, if you don't have enough on your Island) *Clear (3) Stones (Need to completely clear the stones to update the objective) |-|23| Heavy Stones= *Have (4) Pulleys (Ask) *Have (1) Hook (Ask) *Craft a Lifting Gear *Note: All items will be taken upon quest completion |-|24| Magic Glow= *Feed (10) Animals @Neighbors *Fertilize (20) Crops @Neighbors *Restore (20) Withered Crops @Neighbors (Static L25 Neighbor Stevens has some) |-|25| Magic Paint= *Craft (1) Paint *Craft (7) Brushes *Note: Brushes will be taken on quest completion |-|26| Restoring Well= *Click on the Magic well and restore it *Note 1: To restore the well you click 20 times, at cost of 20 & 25 per click *Note 2: The Magic Well is now a craft building! |-|27| Magic Flowers= *Craft & place a Waterproof Palm *Craft & place (2) Magic Flowers (Purchasing will update the quest also) *Craft & place (2) Mergilias The next quest line is found here: House of Sun Quests MIsland27.JPG MIsland27a.JPG MIsland27b.JPG Category:Quests Category:Mystery Island